In recent years, a display device (a tiling display) in which a plurality of display elements (in the following, referred to as “cells”) are arranged in form of tiles has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1). In the tiling display, light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are disposed side by side on the substrate cell by cell. There is an example (Patent Literature 2) in which, for example, a glass epoxy substrate is used as the substrate of the cells for cost reduction and routing of wiring.